


Coarse Grind

by oaken



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Morning After, coffee is their life juice apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oaken/pseuds/oaken
Summary: The morning after starring two sleepy men and coffee.





	Coarse Grind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vamat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamat/gifts).



Nyx yawned and leaned his back against the white marble kitchen counter. The sleep still lingered in his body, seemingly reaching as deep as the bone marrow. The sluggishness and slight ache of the morning had a simple medicine, though. Caffeine. Now, if only he had an idea of where Ravus kept his coffee...

The Glaive pushed himself up and proceeded to inspect the kitchen - countertops first, then shelves. He padded around with the childish sound of bare feet accompanying every step on the pristine floor. Despite Nyx’s best efforts, the treasure hunt for coffee turned out to be anything but successful. He had easily located spices and sugar, and even a wooden box filled with various blends of tea. No sight of a coffee, though.

“What in the world are you turning the kitchen over for this early in the morning?”

Sleepiness so present in Nyx’s own body oozed from Ravus as well as the man stepped into the kitchen, adjusting his satin robe.

“Coffee,” Nyx waved aimlessly around the kitchen.

The other didn’t offer any sort of verbal response and moved instead towards a shelf on the opposite side of the room. He pulled out a glass jar from the back of the shelf and handed it to Nyx. At the movement, the jar rattled a little as the coffee beans shifted inside of it.

Nyx looked up at Ravus. This had to be a joke, right?

“No, I mean _instant_ coffee. Not this fancy stuff.”

“I don’t have any,” Ravus frowned, his expression almost offended at the implications. “Do not tell me you drink that poor excuse for a coffee?”

The quirk in Nyx’s brow that went unaccompanied by a smile informed the prince he had said something that was bound to start a discussion. Any other time he would welcome it - Nyx always challenged his views with simple, logical arguments. Despite how infuriating it could get on a daily basis, it was one of the reasons he enjoyed the Glaive’s company as much as he did. However, it was far too early for this debate, and he too lacked the energy.

“Don’t. I’ll make us both coffee.”

That Nyx had no issue with. The man’s expression shifted to a lopsided smirk as he slinked around the corner of the counter and made himself comfortable on one of the high bar stools propped up against it. It gave him the ability to lean on the cool surface for comfort and also watch Ravus work. Starting the day with a good show - now that was living!

Nyx would have never taken the prince for one to make his own coffee. That is why they had servants and kitchen staff, right? But no. With the familiar crease between his brows, His Highness went about turning the coffee beans into a steaming cup of coffee himself - meticulous and painfully thorough with every step.

Coffee making was much more than an act to be watched, however. It was an accumulation of sensations. The quiet, crunching sound of coffee beans separating into smaller chunks as Ravus turned the handle of the coffee grinder. A waft of fresh, rich scent as those same chunks and a couple of cinnamon sticks landed in the French press. The sight of Ravus’ muscles contract as he pressed the plunger down to separate the drink from grounds it had come from. And finally - the heat of the steam warming the tip of his nose as Nyx leaned in to smell the final product.

“Okay, that doesn’t smell half bad. I’ll give you that.”

“I know,” Ravus smirked as he tipped over the carafe enough to fill his own cup.

The constant line of distrust and impatience had disappeared from the prince’s forehead. The angles in his face were suddenly not as intimidating. Handsome. Nyx hummed at the idle thought and leaned back to taste test the prince’s cinnamon-flavored concoction.

“I could get used to this.”

“You wish. You’re making coffee tomorrow.”

“Okay then. Prepare to try ‘that poor excuse for a coffee’, Your Highness.”

Ravus’ face twisted with disgust, and Nyx couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
